


Gotham Fan Art

by Filthycasual



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Big Dicks, Blood, Bound, Fantasy, Fellatio, Fraszlepot, Gay, GorZsasz - Freeform, Gordlock - Freeform, Gotham, Gotham AU, Gotham fanart, High Heels, Homoeroticism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Licking, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Nygmobblepot, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vampire AU, Yaoi, Zsaszlepot, anal penetration, freeze - Freeform, freezewald, gotham art, homoerotic, kiss, leash, penguin - Freeform, pornographic art, three way, vampire, zsasz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthycasual/pseuds/Filthycasual
Summary: Repository for my art.





	1. Murderous Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing to see if this could be a secondary art dump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic is coming home. Ready to wrap Jim in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim isn’t home alone. There are sounds coming from the bedroom; heavy breathing and moans echo down the hallway. Unable to wrap his head around what he is hearing, he unsheathes his knife. He worries that Jim is under duress or attack. Hell; the detective’s work always seems to follow him home. He then hears Harvey gasp as he calls out Jim’s name. Victor’s heart is racing, his confusion growing. He cracks open the door to witness Harvey and Jim...his love...his life... his husband, riding his best friend on their martial bed.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	2. Morning Coffee with Jim Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by IG menandcoffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even past 8.a.m. and already Jim is beat. Harvey hands him a piping brew from a local bodega.
> 
> “No time to be tired now, Jimbo. The day has just begun.”
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/filthycasual 
> 
> Link in case the Art isn’t showing, been having problems with my links


	3. Bound and Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz making Jim his play thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm. Mmm!
> 
> If the image isn’t showing follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	4. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz in sexy pose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	5. Oswald’s Favorite Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	6. My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My unsinkable ship
> 
> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor walks through Jim’s door to find the man lugging his small suitcase by his sofa. Jim’s face brightens with his entrance and quickly comes towards him. Victor snatches Jim into his arms and purrs.
> 
> “Ready to get the hell outta of here?”
> 
> “A week away with the promise of great food and even better sex? Yeah, I’ve been ready for the last month when we planned this get-away.”
> 
> Victor leans in and and inhales deeply of Jim’s breath before planting his lips on his. He smiles after placing several small kisses on him.
> 
> “Maybe we should just run away and never come back.”
> 
> Jim raises an eyebrow. “You always say that but I know you love Gotham, perhaps even more than me.” 
> 
> Zsasz shrugs; his tone playful but he means every word of it. “When there’s nothin’ left killin’ and nothin’ left savin’ maybe then we can finally escape.”
> 
> Jim kisses Victor’s nose. “One day... perhaps.”

[if the art isn’t showing click here ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a582f8b4f00defae2a34db405def4eb4/d6da175e5953f45a-82/s1280x1920/c480483a6d8d25300ac1ddf1090ae22099b9cd75.png)


	7. Kiss Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordlock goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

If the art isn’t showing, [click here to go to direct post.](https://filthycasualfanfic.tumblr.com/post/187919939773/just-making-an-art-collection-because-my-embedded)


	8. Nygmobblepot Flirty Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nygmobblepot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

If the art isn’t showing, [click here to go to direct art post](https://filthycasualfanfic.tumblr.com/post/187919939773/just-making-an-art-collection-because-my-embedded)


	9. Gorzsasz Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skin on skin contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

If art isn’t showing [click here to go to direct art post](https://filthycasualfanfic.tumblr.com/post/187919939773/just-making-an-art-collection-because-my-embedded).


	10. Writ Upon Flesh Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The select collection of art used for Writ Upon Flesh fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art work to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> If the image isn’t showing follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

[If the art isn’t showing click here](https://filthycasualfanfic.tumblr.com/post/187920040908/writ-upon-flesh-art-dump-creating-collections-for).

_____

_____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____


	11. Morning Dew uncensored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Zsaszlepot. Poor tired Oswald. Zsasz is in the mood for round two. 😈😈😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> If the image isn’t showing follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	12. Gordlock Smutty Goodness Uncensored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes such a gorgeous bottom to this papa bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> If the image isn’t showing follow me here:
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	13. Art for Drive pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of pieces for my current story, Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

[If art isn’t showing click here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/59182f555dcce53f1edcbbd63647c0c6/b19e1a996ad8440c-b2/s1280x1920/9e84aa31d0e96d0c8aa70027f4ced28350821367.png).

___

___


	14. Vampire Zsasz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by discussion with my lovely fanfic wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

If art isn’t showing click here.


	15. Gothic Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an AU comic that I roughly threw together. 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

___

___

___


	16. AU Zsasz Viking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions and planning underway for another collab with the lovely and talented Owlettica. A gothic tale of vampires, past lives, and paranormal happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

[If the art isn’t showing click here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4154ec27f1be46ef31656bbad76ea3ff/83dd2ce61a17c2bb-74/s1280x1920/36c24b975dba77306ed24145470ebb0c51ca665a.png)


	17. Jim Gordon AU for WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making concept art for a Gorzsasz fic WIP. Tale of vampires, witches, paranormal events. Set in 1800s Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Gordon works on a paranormal investigations team with Harvey Bullock. Jim is a witch with past life visions. Harvey once was a priest but now runs their team as Captain. Bodies have been turning up and they discover Gotham’s underworld is made up of a society of vampires.
> 
> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	18. Vampire GorZsasz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Gordon+Zsasz Art fun for a fanfic in the works. Vampire underworld. A special investigations team. All set in 1800s era Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	19. Zsasz banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz banner sized art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

  
  



	20. Gorzsasz AU WIP teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini comic for a Gorzsasz AU collab WIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic

  
  


  



	21. Chibi AU Gorzsasz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute lil piece for Owl. Teaser for Gotham AU in the works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	22. Clock Tower Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey more AU Gorzsasz 😘🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	23. Oswald Cobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mock up for Gotham AU in the works. 1800s setting; a city full of vampires, witches, and humans with extra supernatural abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	24. Bound and Claimed REDO *nsfw*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zsasz and Jim cumming* together :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	25. A Dance Nygmobblepot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	26. Vampire Carmine Falcone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☠️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	27. Gorzsasz AU NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the works, a GorZsasz AU fic with Jim Gordon sporting some fabulously long AU hair😍😍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	28. Mr Freeze censored nude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never met a Victor I didn’t like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper   
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic


	29. Oswald Cobblepot Sexy NSFW Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent commission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I’m open for commissions. If paying for a personal piece of work isn’t wallet friendly, I do take requests with the favor that I get reblogged, shared or tweeted of the completed art to help me out :3 I also request my watermark doesn’t get removed. The request piece will be what you suggest but up to my interpretation.
> 
> Twitter: @deyanirarieper  
> Patreon: Filthycasual Art  
> Tumblr : filthycasualfanfic
> 
> *note to self:Discord post*
> 
> Art for fic : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455277/chapters/53654503


	30. Added Art to Writ Upon Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black and white


	31. Boxcutter cover art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorzsasz art for fic Boxcutter


	32. Gorzsasz Kiss Boxcutter Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More art for Boxcutter fic.


End file.
